


忏悔

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi





	忏悔

不过是告诉哥哥自己好像有了喜欢的女孩、不过是被他发现自己偷偷亲了午睡的女孩。  
不过是最近有些冷落哥哥了而已……

“十下，自己数着。”  
沾了凉水的九尾鞭撕裂空气，最终毫不留情地落在正臣的后背上。丝丝血条兀地渗出白色唱诗袍，正臣倒抽凉气，发着颤报数：“……一。对不起、Father……哈啊！”  
话音未落就挨了第二下，正臣趴在地上擦眼泪，呜咽着继续乖乖报数。

十下结束，折原临也把趴在地上动也动不了、完全是昏迷状态的正臣抱起。正臣的衣袍中央湿漉漉，临也探手摸了摸，这才发现正臣竟然被鞭打到射精。

他掀起正臣的衣服，把事先准备着的药膏打开放在一边。他的手心扶着正臣的胸口，把他的后背送到了自己的嘴边，“……唉呀。”  
临也舔舐着甘甜的血液思考，这孩子不过十几岁就已经是这样的体质，要真的觉醒哪还得了？  
“可不能让你祸害其他人啊，正臣。”


End file.
